Everything
by WalkingDictionary
Summary: Horatio asked for everything. Is it possible to give him it? Tag to About Face. Major spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI: Miami. I recommend that you do not read this story unless you are up to date with the current season—unless, of course, you enjoy a good spoiler or dozen. Happy reading!**

"_What do you need?"_

"_Everything."_

Horatio walked away, but Ryan couldn't tear his gaze from the pictures taped to the glass. The last time Horatio had asked him for everything, he had been a suspect in Horatio's shooting. Although Horatio only faked his death to catch a killer, Ryan had been left holding the bag, so to speak, which made him the target for everyone's anger.

To give Horatio everything this time might mean actual death. For him. Did he want that? Was there ever any other choice?

Ryan looked up, catching the eyes of Molly Sloan. Would she understand if he canceled their coffee date? She was still new. He doubted that she had yet to witness Horatio's blinding drive to catch criminals.

She jerked her head towards her wrist. He glanced down at his watch, mind ticking in time with the second hand running around the face. He really wanted to help Horatio, but today was supposed to be his day off. If, according to Horatio, they were the lead on the manhunt, there would be no more days off for him. He would be the first to volunteer for every endangering job Horatio could throw at the entire team.

Natalia had just been kidnapped and injured by a man who turned out to be innocent of murdering two women, Calleigh hadn't been outside of the lab pretty much since the attack by Professor Robert Starling and his lackey Melissa Walls, Eric had never been Horatio's first choice for jobs that could destroy him, and Walter had no experience being Horatio's go-to man for dirty jobs. Ryan would have to be the one to make the sacrifice. Again. Especially if they wanted a happy ending to this debacle.

Molly's smile faltered, as he remained standing behind the pictures. What to do? _What to do?_ Could he really throw it away for one night and leave Horatio hanging? Could he really screw up a perfectly good blossoming friendship by walking away without an explanation?

Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone, as it were. He could take the night off, go have coffee with Molly, and explain to her why it would never happen again. And then he would take whatever punishment Horatio wanted to give him and work to keep his colleagues safe.

Ryan felt his clock running out. He'd only just turned thirty the previous year and had already been pressed into dangerous situations far too frequently for his liking. He was using up the best of his years being an errand boy for someone almost as bad as the criminals they hunted. Although he was glad Horatio found a use for him, just once he wanted what he needed instead of what someone else wanted.

He glanced down at his watch. 7:15. He was too late. She was going to leave. And then he knew what he had to do, what he needed to do. Screw the birds and stones and screw Horatio. For tonight.

He chased after Molly as she started walking away from him. Even though he was certain she could hear him, she didn't stop. When he caught up with her—he could have sworn her pace increased the closer he got to her—she was nearly in tears.

"Hey," he heaved, surprised that the little jog down the hallway had sucked his breath away. "Hey," he repeated louder when she ignored him. "Are you okay? Do you still want to get coffee?"

She looked up then, and he was surprised to find that she was angry. He had expected disappointment, not fury. "Do you always play games?" He recognized the look in her eyes. Many women had it when it came to cops, as if the cops were the ones to blame for the death of their loved ones.

"If you're gonna slap me, do it quick, like ripping off a Band-aid." He closed his eyes and waited. He stood still for half a minute, ready for her to smack him, but nothing was forthcoming. Wasn't she still angry with him? He opened one eye. She raised an eyebrow. He opened the other. She slapped him almost as hard as that one derby girl had punched him earlier in the year. Ryan winced, moving his jaw.

"Well," she said, smiling, "that did make me feel better. But, you still didn't answer my question."

"No, I don't always play games." He rubbed his chin, wincing again as the throbbing increased. "I…I have no excuse right now. Let's just get that coffee."

"I could stamp my foot and say no," she tilted her head to stare at him, "but I'm a nice person. The offer still stands."

He waited for her to make the first step, sweeping his arm in front of her to usher her forward. She touched his arm, and he felt a sharp zap where her fingertips brushed over his bare skin. He couldn't help it. He didn't like being touched, especially when preparing for a potentially life-threatening mission. He knew it wasn't her fault. She didn't make him wary; Horatio's requirement did.

Ryan shoved the door to the outside open, like breaking free from some kind of imprisonment. So this is what those convicts felt. Frightening to be able to relate to their situations. He turned to Molly and smiled, keeping the door braced while she slipped through.

Horatio would mind him skipping out, maybe make him pay later with an impossible task, but for once Ryan wanted to be in charge of his life. Although he had no idea what they were going to talk about—the idea of small talk terrified him—he was certain he needed her to know about Horatio's onsets of extreme justice. She was a part of the team; she deserved to know what she had gotten into. He just hoped he was the only one from whom Horatio demanded everything.

"I know this great place just a few blocks from here."

~The End~

**A/N: We all know Ryan didn't go on that coffee date. If he did, he's breaking character. I think we'd all like to think that he can take a break, but the truth is if everything is asked of him, then he'll give everything.  
**

**Let me know if this one-shot falls into any particular genre. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
